


Introductions

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Introductions

Regulus put on his best robes. His parents were entertaining several of his cousins as well as people his father said were 'good to know' whatever that meant. His own brother, Sirius, shouted and promised to stay the 'hell away from that lot' before charging up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door so hard it knocked one of the house elf heads from the wall.

"You look lovely, dear," his mirror drawled as he regarded himself one last time. He hoped to make a good impression, perhaps meet some of his future housemates for he would surely sort into Slytherin when he went to Hogwarts in the Fall.

When he heard the sound of the Floo and the first guests arriving, he hurried down the stairs to meet them.

"Here's our Regulus," his father said proudly when he walked into the library. "You remember your cousin, Bella. This is her fiancé, Rodolphus Lestrange, and his brother Rabastan." Regulus shook their hands, memorizing their faces so he'd keep their names straight, a trick he'd learned from his Uncle Cygnus.

More guests arrived, hands were shaken, elf-made wine poured. Bored with the conversation of the adults, he slipped into the corridor and found Rabastan lingering at the stairs that went down to the kitchen.

"Regulus, right?" the slightly older boy asked. 

"Yeah, that's right." Regulus smiled inwardly, thrilled he'd made an impression.

"Is there anything to _do_ in this place?" 

"I've got Exploding Snap, Wizard Chess, and a Gobstones set in my bedroom." 

"Your brother home?"

"Sirius? Yeah, in his room. It's right next door to mine." 

"Brilliant," Rabastan smiled grimly. "Let's go up there, Reg. I can call you that, can’t I, Reg?" Rabastan wrapped an arm around Regulus's shoulders and turned them toward the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

"Tell me, which game does your brother like the least?" Rabastan murmured as they climbed the stairs.


End file.
